


Gone

by FeyreGrace44



Series: Gone [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 04:23:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13115949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeyreGrace44/pseuds/FeyreGrace44





	Gone

Sam,

You didn't deserve this. Any of this. I've failed. This is my fault. I should never have asked you to come. All those years ago. I should never have dragged you into this. It was stupid and selfish and childish. You should have gone to that interview. Maybe you'd still be alive now. Happy, with Jess and kids. Look where coming with me got you. You've been dead more than I care to remember, hurt more still.

Come back to me. I've failed mom, dad and now you. You're my little brother. Protecting you is my job and I've failed at that enough already. Come back. You've done it before, the impossible, why not again? You not being here, it's killing me, I don't want to go on without you. Cas keeps telling me to push through, to make it just another day. He offers to fix me but I can't let him so I keep telling him no. He can't just fix this. At some point I know I'll end up failing him too. If you won't come back, maybe I'll just have to follow you because I won't go on without you. You're my brother.


End file.
